Springfield Zoo Entrance
| image = File:Springfield Zoo Entrance Menu.png | imagewidth = 150 | caption = | Row 1 title = Content Update | Row 1 info = Moe's Ark 2018 Event | Row 2 title = How to Unlock | Row 2 info = We Stole a Zoo Pt. 2 | Row 3 title = Level Required | Row 3 info = 5 | Row 4 title = Cost | Row 4 info = FREE | Row 5 title = Size | Row 5 info = 2x8 | Row 6 title = Building Time | Row 6 info = Instant | Row 7 title = Premium Decoration? | Row 7 info = | Row 8 title = Limited Time? | Row 8 info = | Row 9 title = Conform-O-Meter Impact | Row 9 info = Vanity }} The is a limited-time decoration that was released on August 1, 2018, as part of the Moe's Ark 2018 Event. It was the Town landing point during the event. About Springfield Zoo Entrance is part of the Springfield City Zoo, a roadside zoo in Springfield. Their animals have successfully escaped a few times. Jobs Involved Although performed at individual animal habitats, jobs of characters volunteering at those habitats, are managed at the Zoo Entrance. Some Springfielders can: * Volunteer at The Emu Experience - 4h (Act 1) * Volunteer at Big Cat Country - 4h (Act 1) * Volunteer at Baboon County, USA - 4h (Act 2) * Volunteer at Great Plains - 4h (Act 2) * Volunteer at Warmongers - 4h (Act 3) These jobs are performed by: * (The Emu Experience): Homer, Lisa, Bart, Marge, Apu, Krusty, Cletus, Ned, Skinner, Milhouse, Brittany Brockman, Kitenge, Azzlan * (Big Cat Country): Martin, Comic Book Guy, Moe, Brittany Brockman, Kitenge, Allison Taylor, Azzlan * (Baboon County, USA): Smithers, Nelson, Brittany Brockman, Allison Taylor, Joan Bushwell, Sarah Wiggum, Azzlan * (Great Plains): Sea Captain, Willie, T-Rex, Joan Bushwell, Knifey Spooney, Azzlan * (Warmongers): Snake, Wiggum, Mad Dr. Hibbert, Sarah Wiggum, Knifey Spooney, Yo Yo, Azzlan Attraction Bonus During the event, it is the hub for the Attraction Bonus that increases the Animal Feed / Animal Track / Animal DNA rewards from volunteering. Basic reward without bonus is 40 event currency for non-premium characters, 80 for premium characters. A maximum total Attraction Bonus is 40%. It can be reached by placing animal habitats and their additional upgrade decorations in the Attraction Bonus area behind the Springfield Zoo Entrance.* *At least one square of the item should be placed for the Attraction Bonus to increase. Trivia * Only one can be obtained. Gallery Springfield Zoo Entrance with Larry Kidkill Menu.png|Springfield Zoo Entrance with Larry Kidkill as seen in the store. Moe's Ark Attraction Bonus Guide.jpg|Attraction Bonus guide. Springfield Zoo Entrance panel Act 1.png|Springfield Zoo Entrance control panel during Act 1. Springfield Zoo Entrance in the show.png|Springfield Zoo Entrance in the show (Season 22, Episode 12 "Homer the Father"). Category:2x8 Size Category:Decorations Category:Man-made Decorations Category:Non Premium Items Category:Free Items Category:Itchy & Scratchy Land 2018 Event Category:Limited Time Category:Level 5